Johns new life
by leafsfan101
Summary: What if John had not become a spartan? what would he have done with his life?


**One Less Spartan**

**A/N I did not say the name of John's home planet because I don't know it and I don't know his last name so enjoy the story**

Six year old John's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Staring around John wondered where he was and why he was in a tiny room with a lot of other kids. John got out of his bed and headed toward the window at the end of the room. John walked down the room and as he walked he looked around the room and all he saw was faces, no matter where he looked John saw faces of other children. John reached the end of the hallway and looked out of the window. As John looked out the window he saw a world of mass destruction, John stared at a planet and it took him a few minutes to realize it was his planet. John could not believe that it was his planet because most of it was on fire and the only part that was not on fire was the oceans. As he stared the whole thing came back to him why he was hear and what happened to his planet.

The day had started the same as every other did for John. His parents had left at his school and he suffered through classes until break. Once break had started John joined up with a group of guys and they agreed to play king of the hill. While playing king of the hill John became aware that two adult's one man and one woman were standing at the base of the hill watching him. As he watched John saw the woman turn to the man and shakes her head, the adult's walked away and John thought nothing more about it.

John was on his way home when he noticed a large dark shadow pass over him; John looked up and saw two space ships shooting at each other, one was a earth space ship but the other one was one that John did not recognize. While John was watching he saw the earth space ship shoot what looked like white lights at the other ship. This made the alien ship light up a blue and white colour. The alien ship then sent a large amount of greenish light at the human ship. John stared in stunned disbelief as the human ship began to burn and melt, the human ship plummeted to the surface.

John's attention was taken away from this monstrosity when he heard the sound of footsteps running in his direction. John turned to the sound of the noise and watched as a tiny alien about four feet high come round the corner. This was the strangest alien John had ever seen, apart from being four feet tall it wore red armor had a pointy head and wore some kind of tank on his head. The alien began to sniff the air, slowly the alien turned around to face John. The alien locked eyes with John and as they stared the alien reached for a weapon on its hip, the weapon looked like a curved black gun with a dial on the top and a green glow at the front. John watched the green ball glow and grow, realizing what was going to happen and he dived to one side. The alien fired the weapon and it flew through the air where John's head was a second ago. John turned around and started running as fast as he could, John heard the whine of the weapon and felt green glows go flying past his head. John heard the alien give chase and dived down an alley. Hands on his knees John began panting, John heard the footsteps getting closer and looked down for something he could use as a weapon. John spotted a metal bar right in front of him, he scooped it up and went to the corner of the alley and waited. The little alien ran round the corner and John swung the bar in an arc hitting the alien in the chest and sent it flying. The alien hit a far wall and slid to the ground it made a weak attempt to rise then fell. John dropped the bar and headed towards the alley entrance.

He had just reached the entrance when three aliens step in front of him. These aliens were very different to the one he had just hit. These aliens were over six feet tall had two arms two legs but claws instead of fingers. The weirdest thing though was the fact that their mouths looked like star fish. The alien in the middle was dressed in black the one on the left was wearing gold and the one on the right was wearing white. The aliens all raised their heads a let lose a cry, the aliens then brought their heads down and straightened one of their arms. As he watched John saw swords appear out of no where, the middle alien began to advance towards him then their was a bang and the alien fell. Two more bangs followed and the other two aliens fell. John looked around to find the source of the noise and saw three adults run towards him. "What are you doing here kid? You need to be at the safe zone." John nodded and said "I don't know where that is." The three adults looked at each other. "We will take you kid one of them said." John and the three adults made it to the safe zone without incident. John was shown into a space ship and yelled back at the adults "What about my parents?" One yelled back "they will be right behind you."

John looked out the window of his ship again expecting to see lots of ships flying behind theirs, there were none. That's when it sunk in there was no one else John and these kids were the only ones to get off the planet. Tears began to stream down Johns eyes, he forced himself to stop and headed back to his bed. John got back into bed and thought that he was going to kill all of those aliens for what they have done no matter what the cost. John shut his eyes and sleep took him.

**If people review I will make more chapters**

**Plz review (Thanks for reading)**


End file.
